


First Dance

by caz251



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday and Joel’s first dance at their reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Addams Family.

He had thought that her family was interesting, and had at the point been trying to emulate her father, something that she saw as being very disturbing, but she never would have thought it would have gone this far. He’d asked her if one day she might want to get married and have kids and she’d answered honestly, it had never been in her plans before now, but here she was, married. Married to a man who had many times confessed to worshipping and adoring her, he'd do anything for her, he'd be her devoted slave, but still she married him.

When he’d first asked her what she’d do if someone of those characteristics came for her she had told him she’d pity them, and she did, but that wasn’t why she had married him. She would never marry someone out of pity, it wasn’t the Addams way. Wednesday Glicker, why she had taken her husband’s name she didn’t know, came out of her musings as the music began to play for their first dance as a married couple. 

Her husband held out his hand to her as the funeral march began, and she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, smirking at the look of shock and disturbance that their choice of song provoked from her grooms’ family. The Glicker’s were abnormal by her standards and she tried to avoid them as much as possible, so had chosen the song purposely, not only was it lovely to dance to, Lurch playing it just perfectly, but so that if the family associated her with her music choice they may be content to see her only when someone had already died. Why after all should they chance fate? She had come to love her husband, so much so that she had to pity herself as well, but that love definitely did not extend to his family.


End file.
